Heart Of Paper
by Apri-chan uchiha strife
Summary: Saya ga pinter bikin summary T.T .. tapi yang pasti fict ini adlh fict pertma setelah saya hiatus.Ceritanya tentang konan gadis ceria yg punya hati tulus kayak selembar kertas putih, namun dalah hidupnya tersimpan berjuta kesedihan 0.o -lebay- XDD


Bakik lagi sama author gaje yang bernama apri-chan .

Gomen udah hampri 1 tahun saya hiatus tapi sekarang saya mau balik lagi sambil bawa fict terbaru saya yang bener2 ga bermutu ini, ya…. walaupun fic ini udah 1 tahun yang lalu saya buat tapi gara2 gak berani(?) nagepost jadi gak di post2 deh, tapi sekarang gara2 pengen nyoba jadi autor lagi saya malah nekad ngepost fic ini, barang kali aja ada yang mau nyemangatin saya lewat review(itu juga kalau ada yang sudi ngereview ToT) ahahah X'DD -curcol-

Saya gak tau apa fict ini bakalan bisa selesi dlm 2 atau 3 chap kali ini, atau bahkan ga selesei lagi. Tapi mohon do'anya ya supaya saya dikasih kekuatan(?) buat nyelesain fic ini TT_TT *dijitak emak*

Oke lah,Daripada banyak bacot mending baca aja deh, dan jangan lupa di review un? ^^v

* * *

><p><strong>_Heart Of Paper _<strong>

Author : Apri-chan Uciha Strife.

Pairing : KonanXYahiko.

Warning : AU,OOC banget, Geje, Alay, Mungkin bahasanya agak campuran.

Ranting : T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-senpai

Genre : Romance and Drama

Fandom : Naruto.

A/N : Kalau ga suka tolong get out aja.

* * *

><p>Chap 1 : My Heart.<p>

Di bawah hujan, kulangkahkan kaki dengan agak gontai.

Rambutku yang berwarna biru serta dres ku yang berwarna unggu ikut basah kerkena air hujan di sore ini.

Pikiranku melayang seperti hilang terkikis oleh hujan.

Aku terus berjalan disisi jalan kota konoha dengan wajah yang menunduk.

Sedangkan yang lainnya berhamburan mencari tempat yang teduh.

Ku biarkan tubuhku terbasahi oleh air hujan.

Walaupun saat ini tubuhku sedang mengigil, aku benar-benar tak menghiraukan kesehatanku karena kebencian telah menyelimuti hatiku.

Derap langkah seseorang terdengar ditelingaku, seakan seseorang itu ingin mandekat ke arahku.

"Nona" Sapa seorang dengan suara berat yang seakan tenggah menyapaku dari arah belakang.

Aku hanya diam, dan tak ku hiraukan sapaannya.

Suara langkah kakinya terdengar yang makin mendekat, mendekat dan terus mendekat.

"Hai. Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?" Kata pria yang tadi ada di belakangku yang kini tepat berada di samping kiri ku.

Aku hanya diam beribu bahasa.

Saat ini tak ku rasakan lagi tetesan air hujan yang tadi menghujam tubuhku.

Apa dia sedang membawa payung?.

"Nona, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Katanya lagi.

Sementara aku masih diam sambil tetap menundukan wajahku.

Saat ini yang hanya ada di otakku hanyalah kejadian 15 menit yang lalu, dimana kejadian itu saat Kakashi Hatake, orang yang aku cintai memutuskan ikatan cintaku di Konoha tower.

…

**Flashback On**

Sore ini terasa sanggat damai.

Cahaya jingga matahari terbenam yang berada di ufuk barat di tambah semilir angin lembut menerpa tubuh kami berdua.

Di tambah, di sampingku ada Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi Hatake adalah lelaki yang sanggat ku cintai.

"Ko-chan" panggil Kakashi dengan lembut.

Aku menoleh padanya dan langsung tersenyum pada pria berambut putih itu.

"Ko-chan, apa kau mencintaiku?" katanya sambil menatap langit jingga di sore ini.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Aku kan kekasihmu" kataku dengan senyum manja.

Dia hanya tersenyum sesaat.

Ku pandang dia dengan rasa cinta.

Cahaya jingga padam menyorot wajah Kakashi yang tampan dengan mata hitam tajam miliknya yang menambah kesan maskulin pada diri Kakashi.

"Ko-chan" panggilnya lagi.

"Ada apa Kaka-kun?" kataku.

"Hm. Aku ingin tahu responmu ketika kau mendengar bahwa 'Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu' ?" katanya dengan pandangan serius.

"Hihihi. Kau ini bicara apa sih?. Jangan bercanda ah, sayang" kataku sambil mencubit halus pipinya.

"Aku serius!" katanya sambil memegang tangan kananku yang mencubit pipinya.

"Eh?" kataku tercengang.

"Ko-ckan. Aku memang sama sekali tak pernah mencintaimu!" katanya sambil melepas tanganku.

"Kau hanya bercanda'kan?" kataku masih tak percaya.

"Sungguh!. Lihat mataku!. Apa kau menemukan 'Cinta' di mataku?" katanya sambil memegang kedua pundakku.

Lalu aku menatap matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam itu.

Sorot matanya seakan menandakan ke seriusan terhadap apa yang tadi ia bicarakan .

"Hn" gumam ku sambil terus menatap matanya.

"Aku tidak bohong Ko-chan!" Sentaknya.

Sekarang aku bisa melihat keseriusan dari sorot mata Kakashi.

Air mata tiba-tiba meleleh dan membasahi pipiku.

Rasanya, cintaku yang sudahku pupuk selama 2 bulan telah pupus dan sudah terpotong oleh sorot mata Kakashi yang bagai sorot mata seekor Elang.

Aku hanya bisa meneteskan air mata, sementara itu kakashi masih menampilkan wajah serius.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kakashi!" kataku dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintai mu" katanya.

"Untuk apa?. Untuk apa kau ungkapkan rasamu saat 2 bulan yang lalu?" sentakku sambil terisak.

"Aku hanya iseng" katanya cuek.

Hembusan angin menerpa tubuhku serta cintaku.

"Sumpah mati, aku memang benar-benar mencintai mu kakashi!. Hanya kau yang membuatku merasa tergila-gila!" sentakku sambil meremas jaket hitam yang membalut tubuh Kakashi.

Dia hanya diam.

"Agh!" kataku frustasi.

Dia menampilkan wajah cuek.

"Dasar leleki brengsek!" sentakku.

Plak!.

Tamparan panas dari tangan kananku menampar pipi kiri Kakashi.

"Itu balasan yang pantas untuk mu!. Aku benci kamu!" sentakku dan aku langsung berlari menjauh darinya.

Aku berlari denan air mata yang meleleh.

Hatiku terasa sakit. Jantungku serasa di tiam oleh kata-kata Kakahi.

Ku kira Kakashi mengajakku ke Konoha tower untuk memberi hadiah special di hari ulang tahunku ini. Tapi, ternyata dia hanya memberi sebuah luka.

Apa ini pantas ku terima saat usiaku tepat mengijak 17 tahun ini?.

Apa ini pantas aku terima saat aku benar-benar mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku?.

2 bulan lamanya aku telah setia menjaga cintaku hanya untuknya. Tapi, kenapa dia bicara seperti itu?.

Apa salahku?.

Padahal berpuluh lelaki yang mengincar cintaku tapi semuanya aku tolak demi Kakashi!. Cuma untuk dirinya!.

Apa ini pantas di terima oleh cintaku yang suci ini?.

Apa pantas!.

Aggghhh!.

Hiks… Hiks…

…..

**End Of Flashback.**

Langit benar-benar bersahabat denganku.

Saatku menanggis langit ikut menaggis seakan memberitahukan pada semua orang tentang apa yang sedang ku rasakan.

Tinta hitam…

Tinta hitam adalah sebuah tinta kebencian. Dan kini Kakashi orang yang aku cintai telah menggoreskan tinta itu di hatiku yang bagai seputih kertas ini.

Kebencian ini tak akan terhapus dan lepas dari hariku!.

Saat ini, detik ini juga aku telah menutup pintu cintaku dan sekarang aku tak percaya dengan yang namanya 'Cinta'!.

"Hn. Nona" kata seorang yang berada disampingku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menoleh kearahnya dengan mata yang masih merah.

Ku pandang lelaki itu dengan pandangan biasa.

Ku lihat dia adalah lelaki yang tinggi, mungkin 8 cm lebih tinggi dari tinggi tubuhku.

Dia berambut Orange dan tubuhnya dibalut oleh jaket hitam bermotiv merah dan memakai celana jeans lalu tangan kirinnya sedang memegang gagang payung.

"Hn. Nona… " katanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Aku tersenyum pada lelaki itu, walau mataku masih merah dan kantung mataku masih menghitam.

"Kenapa?" kataku dengan suara lembut.

"Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan di tengah kota seperti ini?" katanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Aku bisa membaca sifatnya dengan sekali melihat raut wajanya, dan aku percaya bahwa dia orang yang baik.

"Tak apa. Aku hanya sedang ingin hujan-hujanan. Hm. Sudah dulu,ya?. Aku duluan. Bye" kataku sambil pergi menjauh dari dia.

"Oh,iya. Arigatou gozaimasu atas payungnya" kataku sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum dan berlalu.

-o0o-

"Huatchi!"…

"Eh, kau sakit ya?" kata Hotaru dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Hehehe. Tidak kok" kataku sambil tersenyum pada sahabatku itu.

"Bohong. Biasanya Ko-chan jarang bersin" kata Hotaru sambil berusaha menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahiku, namun aku tepis.

"Aku gak sakit kok. Huatchi!" kataku sambil bersin.

"Coba,ku periksa!" katanya maksa untuk menempelkan punggung kananya ke dahiku.

"Eh. Kau panas" katanya kaget.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

Mungkin ini efek dari hujan-hujanan kemarin sore.

"Konan. Ayo kita pulang. Tugasnya di kerjakan besok lagi saja" katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Eh. Tanganmu dingin" katanya sambil menggengam tanganku.

"Aku tak apa kok. Ayo kita lanjutkan ngerjain tugasnya lagi" kataku menutup perasaan yang sedang ku rasakan.

"Ko-chan!" Hotaru menjitak kepalaku.

"Ayo kita pulang!. Kau sedang sakit!. Kalau tak mau pulang hubungan persahabatan kita putus!" ancamnya dengan wajah seram.

"Eh, I-iya" kataku ketakutan.

Hotaru menarik dan mengenggam tanganku yang dingin itu agar mendapat sedikit kehangatan.

Dan kami berjalan keluar ruang rapat klub mading.

Sepanjang koridor sekolah aku hanya diam.

"Ko-chan. Kalau disini ada Kakashi pasti tanganmu akan di gengem erat olehnya. Aduh, kalau di bayangkan pasti mesra sekali" goda Hotaru.

Aku hanya diam.

Eh. KAkashi?.

Justru yang telah membuat aku demam seperti ini adalah Kakashi!.

"Eh. Ko-chan, kenapa kau diam?. Biasanya ketika aku menggodamu bersama Kakashi kau selalu tersipu, tapi kok kini tak ada eksresi wajah yang berarti?" kata Hotaru berusaha melihat wajahku yang sedang menunduk.

"Ko-chan. Kalau kau murung, nanti Kakashi marah loh" katanya lagi sambil berusaha menakut-nakutiku.

"Hota-baka!. Jangan bawa-bawa nama si 'Teme' itu lagi!. Agh!" sentakku.

Hotaru mengeryitkan dahi.

"Kau kenapa?. Kalau ada masalah tolong ceritakan padaku" katanya sambil mengelus bahuku.

"Sudah. Jangan ikuti dan campuri masalahku" kataku dengan nada datar.

"Ko-chan!. Kau sahabat ku!. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau menderita!. Ayo sekarang ceritakan padaku tentang sesuatu yang membuatmu menjadi murung dan sakit seperti ini!" sentaknya.

"Agh!. Kakashi. Kakashi yang membuatku merasa tersiksa!. Kemarin sore dia menggungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, dan ternyata dia sama sekali tak mencintaiku!" sentakku sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Ko-chan" panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

Sementara aku menanggis dan tanganku menutupi wajahku yang mendung.

Hotaru memeluk ku dan membelai rambut biru ku dengan lembut.

"Ko-chan. Maafkan aku" bujuknya.

"Hiks… hiks.. hiks.." kataku.

"Ko-chan"…

"Hota-chan, aku benar-benar sakit hati. Aku benar-benar tak menerima takdirku ini!. Aku tak terima cinta suciku di nodai saat umurku tepat menginjak 17 tahun. Apa aku bersalah pada semua orang?. Apa salahku?. Hiks… hiks" kataku dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Ko-chan, kau tak memiliki salah apa-apa kerena kau gadis yang baik. Mungkin Kakashi belum jodohmu, dan Kakashi bukan lelaki yang di utuskan tuhan untuk menjaga cinta putihmu… " katanya menenangkanku dengan nada lembut.

Setidaknya hatiku bisa sedikit lega kerena bukan hanya aku yang mengetahui masalahku.

Namun belati masih menancap dalam hatiku.

Sakit rasanya ulu hatiku saat aku mendengar nama orang yang telah menghianati cintaku.

"Ko-chan. Kita pulang,yuk?. Nanti tugas madingnya biar aku yang urus" katanya dengan senyuman manis.

"Tapi…" kataku sambil menghapus air mata dengan kedua tangannku.

"Sudah tak usah pikirkan tentang tugas mading lagi. Kau kan sedang sakit, nanti kalau kau sakit lebih parah, lantas siapa yang mau di anggap 'leader' oleh para anggota mading SMA 1 Konoha?" katanya dengan lembut.

"Iya,ya?" kataku dengan senyuman.

"Nah. Begitu dong, ini baru sahabatku" katanya merangkul bahuku.

"Eh. Hahahah ada-ada saja kau, Hota-chan" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang sahabatku itu.

"Uh!. Kebiasaan. Ko-chan!, rambutku baru aja di smoothing ini!. Hei,jangan pergi!. Ku jitak kau!" sewotnya sambil mengejar aku yang lari menghindar dari dia.

Hotaru memang sosok gadis yang sok tahu, tapi kalau tak ada dia aku pasti tak bisa menjalani hari tanpa dia.

Hotaru telah memberi "tinta jingga" persahabatan di hatiku dan mungkin sampai akhir nanti kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat.

"Wee. Kalau bisa jitak kejar konan dong!" ejekku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Bruk!.

Aku menabrak seseorang sampai terjerembab ke belakang.

"Aduh" kataku sambil mengelus-elus pantatku.

"Kalau lari liat pake mata!. Dasar bohoh!" sentak seorang lelaki.

Aku melihat kearah orang yang ku tabrak tadi.

Ternyata yang ku tabrak adalah Karin, dan yang mengomel tadi adalah Kakashi.

"Apa kau tak apa, sayang?" kata Kakashi pada Karin yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Sakit… " keluh Karin manja.

"Eh" kataku kaget.

"Ko-chan. Apa kau tak apa?" kata hotaru sambil menjulurkan tangan padaku.

Aku meraih tangganya dan bangun.

"Kakashi" ucap Hotaru lirih.

"Konan-baka!. Cewek ku cidera nih!" sentak Kakashi padaku.

Aku hanya bisa menundukan wajah.

Sementara emosi Hotaru mulai meluap.

Kakashi menggendong mesra tubuh Karin yang sediki lemah dan pergi dari hadapan kami berdua dengan raut wajah yang sengit.

"TEME!" ejek Hotaru dengan raut wajah kebencian.

Kakashi hanya terus berjanan meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Ko-chan" katanya sambil merangkul pundakku dan kami berjalan dengan santai lagi di koridor sekolah.

Aku hanya menunduk. Masih ada sedikit rasa sedih yang ku rasa.

Hotaru membelai rambutku dan menusap pundakku dengan lembut, seakan dia mengetahui apa yang sedang kurasakan.

-o0o-

"Agh!" kataku frustasi saat mengingat dan merasakan ada sedikit cahaya cinta yang ku rasakan untuk Kakashi.

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku dan ku pejamkan sejenak mataku dan aku berusaha tuk hilangkan rasa ini.

"Kakashi dengan Karin?... Apa Kakashi memutuskan hubungan kita karena ada Karin?" kataku berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan aku langsung berjalan mendekati cermin yang di pasang di dingding kamarku.

"Apa aku kurang cantik?" kataku sambil bercermin.

Ku lirik sebuah jepit rambut yang berhiaskan sebuah bunga kertas berwarna putih di buvet sebelah sisi kanan ku.

Dan aku mengambilnya dan langsung memandang dalam jepit rambut itu.

"Bunga putih ini tampak mekar… Dan tak mungkin layu" kataku bicara sendiri.

Saat melihat jepit rambut ini, di benakku terlintas sebuah kenangan bersama ayahku saat aku menginjak usia 5 tahun.

Waktu itu…

**Flashback On**

Bruk!.

Tubuhku jatuh kerena tersandung batu.

"Huuaaaaa" teriakku sambil menanggis.

Ayahku yang sedari tadi duduk dan memperhatikannku dari kusi taman beranjak menghampiri aku yang sedang menangis.

"Ko-chan" katanya sambil menggendong tubuhku.

"Ayah. Sakit!" kataku sambil menanggis.

"Cup.. cup.. cup. Ayah ada disini,nak. Bagian mana yang sakit?" katanya sambil membelai rambutku.

Namun aku masih tetap menangis.

"Cup.. Cup.." katanya sambil mengusap-usap lututku yang agak memar.

"Ko-chan. Kau adalah puriku. Dan seorang putri tak boleh menangis, kalau menangis kecantikanmu akan hilang" katanya menenangkan aku, namun aku masih tetap merangek.

"Hm. Ayah punya hadiah untukmu, loh" kata ayah dengan senyum jahil.

"Apa,yah?" kataku dengan nada bergetar.

"Tarra!" seru ayahku sambil menyodorkan sebuah jepit rambut berhiaskan bunga putih.

"Cantik sekali. Beli dimana,yah?" kataku masih dengan nada bergetar.

"Ada deh" katanya dengan senyum jahil.

"Ko-chan, apa kau menyukai ini?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk pelan

"Ko-chan. Ini untukmu. Dan sekarang berhentilah menanggis. Apa kau lihat keindahan bunga ini?. Bunga ini tampak mekar dan sama cantik seperti dirimu. Ayah harap, kau akan selalu mekar seperti bunga ini. Meskipun bunga ini hanya sintetis, namun ayah harap kau bisa semekar dan seindah bunga ini saat kau dewasa nanti" katanya dengan nada lembut.

"Mekar?. Apa manusia bisa mekar,yah?" kataku lugu.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya ayah salah memberi perumpamaan pada anak usia 5 tahun,ya?" katanya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Aku hanya mengernyitkan dahi dan tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud ayahku.

"Gini loh. Bagi ayah, seorang perempuan itu bagaikan sekuntum bunga. Bila bunga itu mekar, maka akan jelas terpancar aura cantik dan anggun bagi seorang perempuan. Dan bila bunga itu layu, maka seorang perempuan itu akan kehilangan keceriaan dan aura cantiknya akan hilang. Contohnya seperti dirimu yang tadi menanggis. Ayah rasa 'bunga mu' layu" katanya dengan senyuman.

"Aku masih tak mengerti,yah" kataku binggung.

"Aduh. Bagaimana,ya?" kata ayahku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Hahaha. Ayah lucu" tawaku saat melihat wajah binggung milik ayahku.

"Dasar kau" katanya gemas sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku hanya tersenyum lugu.

"Ayah senang melihatmu tersenyum. Bila kau tersenyum, kau bagai bunga yang mekar" katanya sambil membelai lembut rambutku.

Aku hanya tersenyum lagi.

"Kau cantik. Sama seperti ibumu. Mungkin kalau kau mengenakan jepitan ini, kau pasti akan terlihat lebih cantik" kata ayahku sambil mengenakan jepitan rambut yang tadi di rambut sebelah kananku.

"Wah. Putriku cantik sekali" seru ayahku.

"Arigatou otosan" kataku dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Tak terasa hari sudah sore,ya?. Ayo kita pulang, nanti ibumu khawatir " kata Ayah sambil mencubit lembut pipiku.

"Ayo,yah" kataku dengan tersenyum lagi.

Kami meninggalkan taman kota konoha dengan bercanda bersama.

Hingga di perempatan jalan, sebuah mobit truck melaju kencang kearah kami dan…

Bruk!

Mobil itu menabrak tubuh ayahku yang tenggah menggendongku.

Tubuh kecilku aman di gendong erat oleh ayahku.

Namun ayahku terpental hingga kepalanya membentur sisi jalan dan mengalami pendarahan yang hebat.

Di tenggah musibah itu aku masih sadarkan diri.

"Ayah!" teriakku sambil menanggis terisak saat melihat kepala ayahku yang berlumuran darah.

"Ko-ko chan…" katanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Ayah!" kataku lagi sambil menagis.

Ayahku memegang pipiku dengan tangannya dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Untung k-k-kau se-se-selamat" katanya dengan nafas yang makin terengah-engah.

Lalu dia tersenyum lagi sementara rengekanku makin keras.

"Berhentikah menagis. Tanpa ayah… Kau pasti baik-baik saja… jadilah bunga yang selalu mekar,Ko-chan" katanya dengan nada tenang dan matanya perlahan menutup.

Detak jantungnya perlahan melemah.

Darah masih daras keluar dari kepalanya.

Nafasnya pun perlahan menghilang.

Dan… Hilang untuk selamanya.

"Ayah!. Bangun!" kataku sambil menggoyangkan tubuh ayahku yang sudah lemah.

"Hiks… Hiks. AYAH!" teriakku.

**End Of Flashback **

"Ayah…" kataku dengan nada bergetar sambil memeluk jepit rambut itu.

Hiks… Hiks.. air mata berontak untuk ingin membasahi pipiku lagi.

Ayah,aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi bunga yang mekar walau banyak hantaman angin yang menerpa 'Bunga ku'. Aku harus kuat!. Aku harus tegar meskipun hati ini telah di nodai dengan sebuah kebencian!. Kataku dalam hati.

"Oke. Ko-chan, kau harus tegar!" kataku berbicara sendiri dengan nada bersemangat di depan cermin.

Ku hapus air mataku dan langsung ku kenakan jepit rambut berbentuk bunga itu di rambut sebelah kanan ku.

Aku berusaha tuk tersenyum di depan cermin.

Hm, ternyata aku cukup cantik juga. Kataku dalam hati.

"Ko-chan!" Suara lantang ibuku memanggilku dari arah dapur.

"Iya,bu" sahutku dan langsung menghampiri ibuku yang ada didapur.

"Ada apa,bu?" kataku ketika sudah berhadapan dengan ibuku.

"Tolong belikan gula di mini market" katanya sambil menyerahkan uang kepadaku.

"Oke,bu" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh. Kau habis menanggis lagi,ya?" kata ibuku sambil memandang wajahku.

"Ahk!. Tidak,bu" elakku.

"Akhir-akhir ini ibu perhatikan kau itu selalu menanggis,ya?. Kau kenapa Ko-chan?. Apa ada masalah?" kata ibu dengan dahi yang berkerinyut.

"Tidak bu" kataku.

"Hm. Ibu aku pergi dulu,ya?" kataku langsung pergi dari hadapan ibuku.

Fyuh.

Bukannya aku tak sopan, hanya saja aku tak mau menceritakan apa yang menyebabkan air mataku keluar. Karena jika aku menceritakannya, berarti sama saja mengulang masa kelam itu, dan sekarang aku ingin melupakannya.

Aku berjalan dari rumah menuju mini market dengan langkah yang riang.

"Hn" gumamku.

Ku angkat wajahku untuk menatap langit konoha yang cerah di sore hari ini.

Angin menerpa tubuhku dengan lembut.

Entah mengapa setiap ku pandang langit hatiku merasa tenang.

…

Aku membuka pintu kaca mini market dan menjelajah di dalamnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berjalan kearah rak-rak gula di pojok mini market dan aku langsung mengambil satu katung gula di rak yang lumayan tinggi, tapi aku tak bisa mencapainya.

Sebuah tangan kanan yang di hiasi gelang karet hitam menjulur dari arah kananku.

"Eh" kataku.

"Ini nona" kata suara laki-laki yang terdengar dari arah belakang tubuhku.

Aku menoleh dan mata orangeku melihat seorang lelaki tampan berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum menyodorkan satu kantung gula yang kau maksud.

Aku meraih satu kantung gula dari tangannya.

"A-arigatou" kataku.

"Hn. Permisi. Apa aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" kataku sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Pipinya memerah.

Aku melihatnya dengan wajah heran.

Dia tersenyum.

"Pernah" katanya dengan ramah.

"Hn, di mana, ya?" kataku sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Di… suatu jalan di konoha. Waktu itu saat hujan turun" katanya polos.

"Eh" aku terkejut.

"Ternyata pria yang menghamiriku saat itu adalah kamu?" kataku.

Dia tersenyum.

"Oh" kataku.

"Maaf atas kelakuanku waktu itu ya?" kataku agak malu.

"Iya. Gak apa-apa. Hm, kamu gak sakit kan?" katanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

Ini orang baru bertama ketemu kok kadar 'Ke khawatirannya' sampai didih sih? (?).

"Hn. Enggak kok" kataku sambil tersenyumm kepadanya.

Dia juga tersenyum kepadaku.

"Hn. Maaf aku duluan,ya?'' kataku sambil berlalu meninggalkannya.

Bukannya aku tak sopan lagi, hanya saja aku sedang di suruh oleh ibu

-TBC-

* * *

><p>Huaaaa… akhirnya selesai juga… selesei di edit ulang maksudnya XDDD -bletak-<p>

Gomen, sebenernya pas awal cowok yang campakin konan itu sasuke bukan kakashi tapi gara2 ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan(?) malah diganti jadi kakashi dan kata2 "teme" gak saya hapus abisnya saya bingung sama ejekannya kakashi T.T –bletak!-

Huft… akhir kata sampe jumpa di episode eh… chap selanjutnya(itu juga kalau ada mukjizat(?) buat nyeleseinnya T.,T) jaa ne!~ XDD

Oh ya, minta reviewnya dong itu juga kalau ikhlas sih X'DDDa


End file.
